Her Wolf
by Nefertel
Summary: Bella is in New Orleans on business. Little did she know that her life would be in danger. When she meets the man to help her, she feels an instant reaction to him. Paul wants to stay disconnected from everyone, but when a woman bangs on his door one night asking for help, his world is thrown into chaos. BXP pairing rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off, of a story I love to read on my kindle. I do not own the storyline and the characters. I hope you all like it. It's all wolf but not fully centred on it.**

Bella sighed for the tenth time that afternoon. She rubbed her temples as she stared at the computer screen.

"What's up?" she looked up with a start. On the other side of the room behind their own computer screen was Angel, a young man who she has had the displeasure of sharing the room with for the past week. He made her uncomfortable with the cheesy comments and cringe worthy one liners. He was well tanned with dark hair. He dressed like he was some big manager here, with his fine suits and silk ties, instead of the low-level manager he really was, who oversaw only a handful of people.

"Nothing, just a slow connection" she explained just as the sheet she had been waiting for finally loaded up. He stood up and walked over to her with a wide smirk on his face.

"Well we could always speed things up", he said, his voice dripping with a sleazy sort of charm. Bella cringed. Choosing to ignore his comment to save herself from throwing up she started to analyse the spreadsheet.

"Don't you have work you need to do?" she asked. He chuckled before walking back to his desk. She sighed quietly in relief.

She was currently in the accounting offices of the Lahote development company in New Orleans, she normally worked out of the New York offices. She was hired as a forensic auditor. Which was a fancy word for accountant. She was the one they would send in if something wasn't quite adding up in the books, she was the best in what she did.

Recently some strange transactions have been popping up on the accounts. In the week she had been there she had found several things that were troubling her, but she couldn't pin point where they were coming from, yet!

Eventually, she decided to call it a night. After saying goodnight to Angel and refusing adamantly several times his invitation to join him for dinner, she made her way back to the apartment the company owned.

Along the way she decided to grab a quick bite so that she didn't have to cook, it's not like she had anything in she could cook anyway. The apartment came with everything she could need except supplies, and Bella had been far too busy to shop.

There was a great Chinese takeaway along the route home. She ordered and waited for her food. As she waited she looked out the window watching a few couples walking by. It was the nights in new places that would make her think about how lonely she was at times. When she was at work it was easier to forget, surrounded by all those numbers and problems.

As she was watching, the world go by, she noticed a man stood on the other side of the road, staring at the takeaway. It unnerved her a little, she wondered why he was just stood there. She wondered for a second if he was watching her, but she dismissed that thought almost straight away with a chuckle.

'Who would be waiting for me? I don't know anyone here so; I think I'm just being paranoid' she thought to herself.

They eventually called for her, as she collected her food, she decided to forget about the man. He was probably just waiting for someone else. When she stepped out of the takeaway, she ignored him completely and turned for home.

The apartment was a few blocks away and the weather was nice and cool. Everything seemed ok, for a while, until she heard footsteps behind her. At first, she didn't think anything about them until they started to quicken. Before she could really register the change something sharp dug into her side. Someone grabbed her arm.

"Don't move or make a sound" he warned. Bella froze! She looked around in hopes to find help but, the streets were empty. "You're going to do exactly as I say and I promise you won't get hurt" he said as he slowly guided her into one of the closest alleys. Bella's father was the chief of police back home and she knew well enough not to believe him.

She weighed up her options, the man seemed taller than her, but he was heavier. If she could get loose somehow, she might be able to outrun him. She quickly elbowed him in the stomach whilst at the same time stamping down on his foot. Once his hold of her slackened she quickly set off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" he shouted as he held his stomach. Bella regretted wearing her heels to work. She could hear him closing in. Panic started to set in. She knew if she kept going straight, she might reach her apartment block, but that straight route got darker and more secluded. She remembered on her walk to the offices that morning, that down the upcoming street was a row of old styled Creole townhouses. It was one of the reasons she was happy to come to New Orleans. She had been hoping to do some sightseeing before going back.

Her plan was to turn down that street and hope one of the house showed signs of life. However, before she could turn down that street, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against the nearest wall. She fell back and hit her head hard on the brick surface. Intense pain radiated through her head and down her neck, but she refused to allow herself to black out even though her eyes felt heavy. He was glaring at her as he panted.

"You will pay for that, girly" he sneered as he brought the knife up towards her face. Bella knew she had to do something quick otherwise it would be too late. Bella quickly glanced down, the mans legs were spread apart, she saw her chance. Quickly, she brought her knee up and struck him right in between his legs. He stepped back in shock and then keeled over in pain. She didn't stop to think, groggily she set off running again towards that street. Bella knew that even though he was down, it wouldn't be too long before he was chasing her again. She needed to get somewhere safe now. She turned the corner and saw only one house was lit up.

She could hear him groaning after her, telling her to come back. She raced up the steps and started banging on the door.

"HELP!" she called out 'please someone be in' she thought as she dared to glance back. The man was moving closer, slowly.

Paul groaned as he made his way to the door. 'Who the hell is banging on my door this late, if it's one you guy's I will kill you' he thought as he yanked the door open.

"What!" he demanded with a growl. His face instantly changed at the sight of a dishevelled and scared looking woman; he could smell the fear rolling off of her. Bella was taken back at first until she remembered the reason she was there. She looked back and saw the man coming to a stop.

"Please I need help" she pleaded. Without thinking he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. He stepped in front of her and noticed a man limping away quickly. He couldn't make him out from this distance, he wasn't sure if this was the man she had been running from, but he was the only one out there. Paul returned inside to see the woman holding herself and swaying slightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, as he guided her to a seat next to the fireplace. Bella tried to focus on his words, but the adrenaline was wearing off and she was now starting to feel the effects of banging her head on the wall. Even though she was sat she felt like she was falling. She gripped the arm rests and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the world would stop spinning.

Paul walked to a small armoire he had and pour her a large glass of whiskey. He held it out to her.

"Drink this, it will help" he said. He could see her hands shaking, so he helped her lift the glass to her lips. She coughed as the liquid burned its way down her throat, but it did the trick. She didn't know if it was the warmth, the whiskey or the man's gentle touch on her hands but she was starting to feel clearer. Paul waited patiently for her to refocus.

"Better?" he asked her. Bella slowly nodded

"Yes, thanks". Paul took his hand away and they both instantly felt the loss. He took the seat opposite and leant forward. He studied her as she sat sipping at her drink. She had long, flowing brown hair with big dark eyes to match. From what he could see, she had a full figure, curves in all the right places. He hated woman that were too thin, he always feared he would break them. Her breasts were full but not too much, exactly enough to fit his hands.

Bella blushed as she watched him, from the corner of her eye, looking her up and down. He was the hottest guy she had ever met. Tanned skin, dark spikey hair with eyes that she could melt into. From what she saw when he first opened the door, she could imagine he had the body to match that handsome face.

"Do you think you can talk now?" he asked gently. Bella took one last sip before giving him a small smile and nodding.

"Yes, sorry. I was walking back home when this man tried to attack me. I was able to get away, but I knew I wouldn't make it to my apartment, so when I saw your light on I knew it was my best chance. I'm sorry if I woke you or interrupted anything" she said in a rush.

Paul smiled "you didn't do either, I was only catching up on some paperwork and I really needed an excuse to stop". Bella found herself smiling back. She was feeling more at ease by the second.

"Do you know what he wanted?" he asked. Bella shook her head.

"No, he told me to do what he said, and I wouldn't get hurt, but he was leading me towards a dark alley. I knew better, my father is a policeman, he made sure I knew enough to defend myself if I needed too" she explained, whilst taking another sip.

Paul nodded "your father sounds like a very smart man" he said. Bella smiled and nodded. Once, Bella was finished with her glass she set it down on the little coffee table in between them.

"I should get going, he's probably long gone by now" she said as she stood up slowly. He stood up with her and held her as she started to sway again. She gripped his arms and could feel the muscles clenching underneath. She felt herself blush as she quickly let go. "Thank you for your help" she said as she made her way to his door.

"Wait!" he said quickly, as he took her hand. Both groaned at the contact. Bella looked into his eyes, a part of her really wanted him to whisk her upstairs to his bedroom, the other part chastised her for being so wanton. She started to blush again, as she thought of all the things, she could imagine, he would do to her.

Paul took a deep breath and instantly smelt her arousal. His wolf really wanted her, but he knew she was still in shock and even as much as he desired her, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Paul realised it had been some time since he told her to wait without offering her a reason as to why. He quickly let go of her hand.

"I mean, I can call a car for you to take you home so that I know you will definitely get home safe" he explained. Bella quickly snapped out of her daydream.

"That's kind of you but you have done enough already, I will be ok" she said.

"It would make me feel better if I knew for definite that you got home safe, please" he pleaded softly.

Bella sighed "ok" she agreed. Paul quickly left her to call Seth. It rang twice before Seth answered. "Yes boss. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need the car" Paul said bluntly.

"Of course, sir. I will be there in about five minutes". Paul hung up the phone and returned to Bella. She was holding herself again. Paul picked up one of his hoodies that he wore when he ran and placed it on her shoulders. Bella smiled gratefully at him.

"Seth will be here in a few minutes" he explained.

"Seth?" she asked.

Paul nodded "yes, he is my driver".

'Of course, he has as driver' she thought 'if he lives in a place this fancy, he most likely has a butler too'. "Thank you" she said. Bella jumped as a knock came from the door, before a young man walked through it. He looked like Paul with his tanned skin and dark hair, though he wasn't as muscular, he looked quite young. Seth nodded respectfully at Bella before turning to Paul.

"Take Miss …." Paul turned to Bella "you know I don't actually know your name" he said with a chuckle. Bella chuckled too.

"It's Bella, Bella Swan" she said.

"Mine's Paul", she noticed he didn't offer her his last name. she found that curious. Paul turned back to Seth.

"Take Miss Swan home and make sure she gets inside before you leave" he instructed. Seth nodded and turned back to Bella. She thanked Paul again before following Seth outside. She glanced up and down the street nervously, for any sign of the man. Seth held the door open for her as Paul followed behind. She turned to take of the hoodie and give it back to him, but he stopped her.

"Keep it, you need it more than I do" he said with a smile. She smiled back and thanked him again. He held her hand as she got into the very smart looking town car, only letting go when Seth needed to close the door.

Paul watched Seth drive off. He felt like he already missed her, he shook himself 'what am I doing, pinning over a woman I have only known for half an hour. This is me, I can get any woman I want' he thought to himself. He looked at the car as it turned and disappeared. A small voice rose in his head 'yeah, but you want that one'

Bella gave Seth her address and he quickly set of. Uncomfortable with the silence Bella looked at Seth

"How long have you worked for Paul?" she asked.

Seth smiled "since I was very young. I did a few different job then, mainly sending messages or things like that. A couple of years ago I became his driver" he explained.

Bella nodded "is he a good boss?" she asked again. Seth smiled at her through the rear-view mirror and nodded.

"Oh yeah, he's one of the best and I have met a few bad ones. He really looks after his employees. He treats us all like family" he said with a smile. Bella smiled with him, she like that.

Soon they were pulling up outside her apartment building. Seth got out the car and before Bella could, he opened her door. Bella thanked him as she got out. He followed her to the main doors and held them open for her again.

Bella blushed "I'm not used to this kind of chivalry" she said as she went inside. Seth followed closely behind, scanning the room for any dangers.

"Then you've not met a man from New Orleans" he said as he entered the elevator with her.

"You didn't have to come in with me" she said. Seth grinned at her.

"My instructions were to make sure you got home safe that includes going inside the apartment building, so that's what I am doing. I'm walking you straight to your door" he explained which made Bella shake her head in amusement.

The elevator opened, and he followed her. She waved goodbye to him as she closed and locked her door. She turned around and sighed into the doorframe. She wished Paul had come with them, then she could have invited him in or something.

Bella shook her head 'no, that wouldn't have happened. Even if I was brave enough to ask, a guy like him doesn't go for girls like me' she thought depressingly to herself.

She decided on a long, hot shower before going straight to bed. Her dreams that night were filled with a tall, tanned god. Who ravished her thoroughly leaving her, hot and horny when she woke up.

 **Well there you all go. I think this is the longest chapter I have written in a while ha-ha. I had to force myself to stop, wanting to make it last more than one chap hehe. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the amazing response to this story. The original is called 'Samson's Lovely Mortal'. Amazing story strictly over 18's though. This story has some events and things that happen in the original (that I couldn't really change all that much), but I've changed other areas. I hope this next chapter keeps you all happy.**

Bella's alarm blared as she groaned awake. She rolled over and half expected to see Paul laid asleep next to her. An immense feeling of disappointment swept through her at the sight of the empty, and clearly unused side of the bed.

She went about her morning routine eager to get the day over with. She got to work on time and smiled when she noticed Angel wasn't in yet. She would be very happy if he didn't come in at all. As she started up her computer and collected her files for the day, he walked in.

"Bella? You're here?" he asked in surprise. Bella raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Of course, I'm here, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Angel shook his head and shrugged off his jacket. She noticed he was doing everything he could to avoid her question.

"Angel?" she asked. He looked up at her surprised, as if he had forgotten she was there. Bella stood up and walked around the desk. She glared at him and, with her arms folded, asked "why did you think I wouldn't be in today?" Angel's face turned red as he scrambled for an explanation.

"Oh … erm I … I err …. I was out last night, and I saw you get out of a car with a man. I assumed that you …you err hooked up or something, you know" he didn't seem so sure of what he was saying. Bella could tell he was hiding something else.

'He saw me last night? was he following me?' she thought. "I didn't hook up with anyone" she said. She wasn't sure if she should reveal anything else to him. He looked at her as if to say, 'yeah I know'. Which made her even more suspicious of him, than she was before. He quickly avoided her stare and made his way to his desk. She returned to hers, and as she worked she kept an eye on him.

Sometime later a knock brought the two of them out of their uncomfortable silent working moment. A young woman walked in and smiled warmly at Bella. She had been the one that had shown Bella around on her first day. She had also, warned her about Angel and his flirting.

"Hi Bella, I have that box of files you asked for. Sorry it took me awhile to get them" she said as she placed a rather heavy looking box on the table next to Bella. Bella smiled warmly at the woman.

"It's ok Emily, thanks for taking the time to find it" she said and with a look to Angel she added "I have been asking for this since last week. I should have come straight to you right from the start". Angel pretended he couldn't hear them, but Bella knew he did by the way he lowered himself closer to the computer screen. Emily smirked at the not so subtle dig at Angel.

"Yeah, it wasn't as hard to find as I first thought" she confirmed.

Emily smiled at Bella before leaving her to it. Bella started looking at the papers. She had requested the files on all the orders, building requests and reviews over the past year.

The company she worked for noticed some strange inconsistencies in the prices of material and labour and then the quality of each one. There was enough money within the budget of each development project allocated for excellent materials and experienced crew members.

Bella was sure someone was hiring inexperienced workers for a fraction of the price and buying weaker materials and then pocketing the difference. She knew it was happening she just had to figure out who and how.

Angel avoided her all day. He took a long lunch break and came back even grumpier. Bella wasn't complaining, this allowed her to work in peace without creepy pick up lines. He left quickly at the end of the day, without even saying goodbye. Emily had passed him in the door way and instantly felt the chill. She looked quizzically at Bella.

"Was it something I said?" she asked. Bella chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't think he liked what we were saying earlier. He has been in a foul mood all day". Emily laughed along with her as she followed Bella outside. They waved goodbye and Bella made her way back to the apartment.

She had decided to leave work earlier than yesterday. It was lighter and there were more people around at this time. Even so, she still looked behind her every few minutes to see if she was being followed. She couldn't relax as she made her way back. She was so focused on what could be behind her that she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her, until it was too late.

"Oofh" she banged into a very hard chest and started to fall backwards. She waited for the inevitable shot of pain as she connected with the ground and, the embarrassment of people staring at her as she tries to get up with some dignity. However, the fall didn't come. A pair of strong arms gripped hers and stopped her. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she mumbled as she stepped out of the stranger's arms and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. The stranger chuckled.

"It's ok, completely my fault and pleasure". Bella looked up and gasped. The man from last night, that had saved her, was standing in front of her with a shit eating smirk on his face.

"Paul?" she asked in surprise. His smirk turned into a smile.

"You remember me" he said, pleased at her reaction. Bella regained some composure and smiled shyly at him.

"Of course, I remember, how could I forget the man that saved me" she said as she blushed. He smiled again; he could hear her heart racing.

"Well I hardly saved you, all I did was open my door" he said modestly. She smiled as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes, if you hadn't who knows what could have happened" she shuddered at the thought. Paul placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently.

"Best not think about it, right?" he said.

She nodded "I should probably get going, I have a lot of work I need to look through" she said with a sigh as she moved to go around him. By now the streets had emptied a little and the light was fading. Paul was reluctant to leave her, just as much as Bella was to leave. Paul gently grabbed her arm, to stop her from walking away.

"How about I walk you home, make sure you get there safe" he said. Bella's blush was back with a vengeance. She nodded, and he moved in step with her.

They walked in silence, the sexual tension between the two could be cut with a knife. All too soon Bella stopped at her apartment complex.

"Well, this is me" she said as she pointed to the door. Paul looked up at the building and then back at Bella. She could see he was disappointed. She wouldn't admit out loud, but she was as well. "Thank you for walking me back" she said reluctantly.

Paul looked up again "How long have you lived here?" he asked. 'Has this amazing woman been living so close to me all this time and I've been too blind to see her?' he thought to himself. Bella laughed, which had him transfixed. 'She has a downright sexy laugh' he thought.

"No, I've only been here about a week now. I actually live in New York, I'm here on business for the company I work for" she said. Paul's face fell, which made Bella's heart jump.

"Who do you work for?" he asked. 'Hopefully someone that has offices in New Orleans' he thought. Whilst looking for her keys Bella answered "Oh, it's the Lahote Development Company" because she was looking down she failed to notice the look of shock cross his face. He quickly slipped his mask on as she located her keys and looked up at him. "I've worked for them for several years now" she explained. He nodded, seemingly lost for words.

"What do you do for them?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you" she blushed.

He forced a smile "why not?" he asked. 'She knows who I am, she made up the attacker. She wants my money' he thought. He ignored the sharp pain that tugged at his heart at that thought.

"Ok, but don't laugh". She warned. He nodded but stayed silent. "I'm a forensic auditor" she said. His face remained blank "It's a bit like an accountant but, I specialise in problems, if the accounts don't add up anywhere in the company. I come in and find out why" she explained. He nodded and looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have a meeting in half an hour. I need to get going" he said "goodbye" he quickly sped off.

Bella watched him go, 'what's up with him? I knew I shouldn't have told him about my job' she thought as she made her way inside.

Paul took out his phone as soon as he was far enough away. "Hello" a sleepy voice answered. "We need to talk, urgently. I'm going to be at the office in twenty minutes meet me there" he ordered then hung up the phone

 **What do you all think? Love or hate let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your patience. Internet hasn't been working for well over a month. Was so lost without it. Hopefully will be able to update more since it's working, and I am off work for six weeks. Here goes. Btw in this version Sam and Emily aren't imprinted yet.**

Paul paced back and forth in his office as he waited for Sam to come in. 'She works for me" he chanted in his head. 'She's here because something is wrong with my company' he thought.

Beep!

"Mr Lahote, Mr Uley is here to see you" Kim his assistant escorted Sam in and handed Paul the file he had asked for. Whilst waiting for Sam he had asked Kim to find Bella's file, he needed to know everything about her.

"Thank you, Kim, hold all calls and visitors until we have finished" he said, she nodded then left. Sam sat lazily on the sofa Paul had in his office.

"So, boss what was so urgent you couldn't wait for tomorrow" Paul glared at him. Sam smiled "what? I just flew back from Australia. I am incredibly jet lagged so can we hurry this up. I may be a wolf, but I'm still tired". Paul glared before giving Sam the file.

Sam looked through Bella's file curiously, "yeah what about her? It says here she works in the New York offices. You want to fire her, transfer her or sleep with her" he asked as he looked at his boss. Paul rubbed his face.

"None of the above … well maybe … no I mean she is already here. She is a forensic auditor, she was sent here by the New York offices because something isn't right here" he said in frustration, he had never felt so conflicted. He wanted to sleep with her badly, his wolf was pawing at him to claim her.

Sam nodded "ok well, if you have met her then ask her about it and then find it" he said. Paul glared at him as he sat in the chair opposite him.

"Someone from New York sent her here to do just that. The problem is I know nothing about it and seeing as I am the boss I should". He was scowling now, a knock on the door brought them both out of their thoughts.

Kim opened the door a crack "Sorry to disturb you sir, but I'm leaving now. Is there anything I can do before I go?" she asked.

Paul nodded "yeah can you tell Jared to get in here" he demanded.

Sam smiled "please" he added. Kim chuckled as Paul glared at him. "Please Kim, can you ask Jared to come in here, before you go" Sam said all the while smiling at Paul.

Kim laughed "of course, goodnight".

"Thank you" called Sam before turning back to Paul.

"You know you can be a real ass" Paul said. Sam laughed.

Five minutes later Jared walked through the door.

"What's up boss?" he asked as he sat down next to Sam and scanned the file. Sam filled him in on the bit he knew. "Ok, so what do you need me to do?" he asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders

"Honestly I have no idea" they both turned to Paul who was rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"I need one of you to call Jake, Quil or Embry in the New York offices and find out why they sent her here" he said through gritted teeth. Sam was grating on his last nerve. It wasn't bad enough that he wanted to devour the very woman they were talking about, but now he had to sit here and endure Sam's annoying sarcasm. Jared nodded, walked to Paul's desk and started to make some calls.

Meanwhile, Paul could feel Sam's stare. "What!" he demanded.

"How did you find out about her?" Sam asked curiously. Paul sighed as he slumped in his seat, Jared sat back down.

"I couldn't get through to Jake and Quil, Embry said he didn't know anything about it but would look into it and get back to us in a few minutes". Jared looked at the staring match between Sam and Paul "have I missed something?" he asked. Sam shook his head.

"Paul was just about to tell us how he knows about her" Paul sighed again.

"Last night there was someone banging on my door. It was her, she was scared and needed help. There was a man hobbling away when I brought her in. She said had been attacked and my door was the closest one. I had Seth drive her home and then before I called you I bumped into her again. I walked her home and that's when she told me she works for me and was here to do a special audit" he explained.

Sam nodded "so she knew who you were?" he asked. Paul shook his head "Yes … I mean no … I don't know. When I asked her what she was doing in New Orleans she said she was here on business. When I asked her who she worked for she just said 'the Lahote Development Company' it didn't seem like she knew who I was. I had only given her my first name the night before.

When I asked her what she did for them she was reluctant to tell me. So of course, that had alarm bells ringing, she asked me not to laugh if she told me what she did. She said she is a forensic auditor; she comes in when something isn't adding up on the sheets or with the end products.

I quickly said I had a meeting and then I called you" he left out the part about the connection he felt towards her. Sam and Jared seemed to know there was more.

"You're not telling us everything. Have you slept with her already?" asked Sam. Paul shook his head; he should know better than to hide something from his pack brothers.

Being the alpha of a wolf pack had its advantages like true brothers, great healing abilities and acute senses. However, it was next to impossible to keep things to yourself.

"No, I haven't slept with her" Paul said,

"You want to though, right?" finished Jared. Paul closed his eyes and nodded.

'God, I want to do more than sleep with her' he thought as the image of her alluring eyes flashed through his mind.

"Well do it then, get it out of your system. You don't need to tell her who you are". Sam was always a very matter of fact type of guy. When he wanted a woman, he found one for the night and that was it. Jared punched Sam on the arm hard.

"He can't just sleep with her, for one he is her boss and that has sexual harassment lawsuit written all over it if she finds out or even knows who he is. Also, I think its more than just wanting to sleep with her, right Paul?" Paul nodded looking and feeling so lost.

"I think my wolf wants her too" he explained. Jared had imprinted on Kim two years ago and he knew what was going through Paul's mind right now. Kim had worked for Paul for three years before he finally took notice of her. He had always spoken to her and thought she was pretty, but it took her crying at her desk one day to make his wolf notice.

' _Kim said goodbye to her boss as he left for a business meeting. As she sat down her phone rang._

" _Hello, Mr Lahote office, how can I help you" she said automatically._

" _You could tell me what time the very sexy and smoking hot assistant will be finishing work?"_

 _Kim smiled "Ben" she chuckled._

" _Got it in one babe. So what time shall I pick you up?" he asked._

" _Sorry Ben, but I have to work late tonight there is a lot of paperwork to get done" she explained as she opened her emails._

" _Are you kidding me?" he asked._

" _Sorry, but it's my job Mr Lahote has given me a task to do. It's not like I do this every night" she said._

" _He's the fucking boss, he should do his own paperwork" he demanded angrily. Kim sighed this was an argument they had, often enough._

" _Ben! He is a busy man and he does do his own paperwork, but I am his assistant which means I do some of it too" she tried to keep her voice level._

" _What other type of paperwork do you do for him Kim?" he asked in a level toned voice. Kim was confused._

" _What do you mean?" she asked._

" _I mean, do you do the bending over type of paperwork, or is it the laying on his desk with your legs wide open type" he accused. Kim was shocked._

" _Ben! How could you think I would do something like that? Mr Lahote is my boss and nothing more" she said angrily._

 _Ben chuckled "oh come on Kim. You and him, have work alone together many times, he is wealthy and, according to your friends, good looking. You are telling me you have never been tempted. He has never taken advantage of you?" Ben sounded so ugly; Kim was starting to tear up._

" _No Ben! I have never been tempted nor been take advantage of. Mr Lahote is a gentleman and a good man unlike you are being right now. He knows about you and would never take advantage of his assistants. I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you" she was shaking now as she spoke._

" _Well what am I supposed to think when you would rather work alone with your boss than come home and fuck your boyfriend. He must be better than me in bed, why else would you choose your job over me?"_

 _Kim couldn't believe how vulgar he was being. "Listen very closely Ben" she said as calmly as she could "because I will say this once and once only. I am not now, nor have I ever slept with my boss, and I will never sleep with him. I am not choosing my job over you, you are doing that for me. If you think that I want to be with someone that doesn't trust me and would think I would do something so despicable than you don't know me very well. Goodbye Ben, we are done"._

 _Kim slammed the phone down, the tears she had been holding back came flooding out._

 _At that very moment Jared walked out of the lift and walked up to her desk. Kim had her back to him; her shoulders was shaking._

 _Jared could smell the tears and hear the quiet sobs. He quickly walked around the desk and knelt in front of her. That's when it happened, the moment he looked into her tear streaked eyes. He fell for her, hard. Ben had shown up later that day and Jared had stuck around waiting for Paul. He was glad he did, Kim had told him what Ben had said and he was even more vulgar when he came._

 _Jared had the pleasure of punching him in the face and watching security escort him out roughly. Of course, he had tried to sue him for punching him, but the thing that Ben didn't know was that, all calls are recorded. Jared had also been recording a voice memo for later and had left it on unintentionally when Ben had arrived. So, the court heard everything he had said. The judge threw the lawsuit out. Jared and Kim have been together ever since._

"Paul, you need to tell her who you are" Jared said. Sam looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Are you insane? You want him to tell her about his wolf and all that shit. We don't know anything about her, she could be after his money" Jared gave him the stare that said, 'stop being a dick'.

"No Sam, I don't mean tell her that part at least not yet. You need to tell her about being her boss. Just be honest with her and see what happens" he said.

Paul sighed "you are both right. I should tell her who I am, but I need to know more about her first. At least more than this file can tell me. Sam run a full background check on her and we will see what comes up." Sam nodded and left. As he left the phone rang Jared answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Jared, it's Embry"

"Hey Embry, you're on speaker and Paul's here with me. Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, Jake noticed something off in some of the numbers coming from the New Orleans offices. He wasn't quite sure if it was something or not, so he sent in Miss Swan. He was gonna tell Paul if it turned into anything"

"Does she know what Paul looks like?" Jared asked as he looked at Paul.

Paul held his breath, he really needed to know the answer to this question, and in the same instance he was also dreading the answer to this question.

"No, I don't think so. Per Paul's request none of the employees know his face. If you google the Lahote development company, you can't find a picture of the guy who owns it. So, I don't see how she could know who you are Paul"

Paul let out the breath he had been holding

"Thanks Embry tell Jake to email when he found"

"Ok will do, bye"

Jared ended the call and looked at Paul.

"So, what are you gonna do?" he asked. Paul took a seat at his desk and sighed.

"I don't know, let's see what Sam finds first then we will take it from there." Jared nodded and left. Paul turned to look out the window. His wolf was growling at him, it wanted to see Bella again, but Paul was reluctant.

It had been many years since he had taken any interest in a woman. He had sworn off women after what happened with Jessica. He shook his head 'no I am not gonna let that memory back in'. he turned to his laptop to check his emails. Jake had sent what he had found, so Paul ignored everything and focused on his work. Hopefully Sam wouldn't find anything on Bella that could hurt his chances.

 **Well what do you guys think. Was it worth the wait, let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your patience. I know I keep saying that to you all. However, I do have a good excuse this time. I have been working on a children's story that may get published. So, I have focused on that, now that it's done I'm back.**

Bella sighed as she stretched, her back was aching from falling asleep on the couch. She had gotten home from work and continued to work.

'I really need a life' she thought to herself. She walked to her window and smiled. The city looked alive as the clubs let in more people, the lights brightened the street and the people hurried by. She looked at her watch, it read 8:00pm. She had been asleep for a couple of hours.

She sighed as she looked at the work on her desk, she turned back to the street and decided to take a break from work for one night. 'A walk sounds good right about now' she thought as she got her coat and shoes.

The city was buzzing around her, as couples and single people walked by. Their laughter infectious as she moved around them.

As she walked past Paul's street she was tempted to see if he wanted to join her. She decided against it, after standing there staring at his door for a few minutes.

Musicians and performers filled the streets, she was lost in the throws of the melodies and movement.

A dark figure watched Bella from the shadows, he had been stood outside her building waiting for her to come out, ever since she got home from work. He had almost lost her a few times, he knew he had to get her tonight. Bella moved on and so did he.

The crowds were thinning out bit by bit now. Bella smiled as she watched a beautiful woman dance alongside a saxophone player. She envied the woman's agile body as she swayed to the rhythm.

She was so distracted she didn't notice the man come up beside her. He grabbed her arm and pushed a knife into her side. Bella gasped as the point pierced her skin. "Don't move or scream" the man ordered.

Bella was frozen in shock "we are going to walk back to your apartment. Make any fuss and I will kill you and whoever comes to be nosey, understand?"

Bella nodded; she knew it was no good arguing. They walked back through the crowded streets, Bella scanned the faces as she walked by, hoping someone would notice her distress. Every time she thought of screaming the knife would jab into her side some more, changing her mind.

They were coming up to Paul's street now, that would be her last and only chance to escape. She dreaded to think what would happen when they got back to the apartment.

They were halfway across the road, 'now or never' Bella thought. Bella stamped on the man's foot and brought her elbow up and connected with his nose.

The man was so surprised he let her go completely as he cradled his bleeding nose. Bella ran for it. 'please be home, please be home' she begged in her head. The pain in her side was becoming unbearable, but she couldn't stop.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Not again!" Paul shouted, Sam and Jared looked on in surprise. Paul reached the door just as the banging faded away. He pulled it open with a yank and Bella slumped forward.

"Bella!" Paul cried, Sam and Jared came to see what was happening, as they looked up from Bella, they noticed a man still on his knee's holding his face. Without a word they jumped over Bella and ran after the man, as he raced off still clutching his nose.

Paul carried an unconscious Bella inside, as Jared and Sam pulled the struggling man through the door.

He placed her down on the sofa, and gently searched for the blood he could smell. He growled when he came to the small wound at her side.

"First aid kit" he ordered, Jared raced to the kitchen to get it and then went back to Sam. Paul went to work on Bella, luckily the wound wasn't deep. Once he felt she was gonna be ok he turned his attention to the man.

"Who are you?" Paul ordered. The man shook in fear "I … my name … is Mike" he said.

"Were you the one that attacked Bella the first time?" he growled. Mike couldn't speak, so he just nodded. Paul growled again.

"Why have you attacked her twice?" Jared asked, he could see Paul was getting close to changing. Which wouldn't be good for anyone. Jared nodded to Sam, he got the hint. He pushed Paul back as Jared continued the interrogation.

"Well" Jared asked. Mike looked up at Jared fearfully.

"I … I didn't want too. My cousin told me to keep an eye on her. He paid me to. Then a few days ago he told me to get rid of her, he said she was getting too close to something. He wouldn't tell me what" he explained. once Paul felt more in control he and Sam came back.

Jared told them what Mike had said. "Who is your cousin?" Jared asked.

"We aren't that close, to be honest. I didn't even know about him until he tracked me down. He told me to call him cuz, no first names. You know so nothing can get back to him" he sounded really pathetic.

Bella groaned, all four men stared at her as she opened her eyes, took in her surroundings then closed them again. Paul turned back to Sam and Jared.

"Deal with him" he ordered,

Mike shook in fear as Sam and Jared nodded and picked him, carrying him back out the front door.

Paul picked Bella up and walked to his room. He laid her down on his bed as Sam knocked on the door.

"Forgot to give you this, it's the background check on her" he said. Paul took the envelope 'Bella Swan, Full Background Check' was written big, bold writing. He tossed it onto the table and went back to Bella's side.

The next morning Bella awoke to a pain in her side. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She wasn't sure where she was, she looked around the room as the events of last night rushed back through her mind.

The man, the knife, running to Paul's door then collapsing.

'Paul must have answered his door; this must be his room' she thought to herself. She slowly got up, the pain in her side made he wince. Whilst holding her side she walked past the big desk. She stopped.

'Bella Swan, Full Background Check'

'A background check? On me?' she thought to herself as she picked up the envelope. Inside had all her information, her address, where she went to school, where she lived, her family everything. Bella gasped 'why would he have this?' she asked herself.

She stopped when a banging downstairs claimed her attention, she slowly made her way downstairs still holding the envelope.

Paul, Jared and Sam were sat at the kitchen island talking. They stopped when they heard her walk downstairs and into the main room. Her eyes fell on the three men, Paul walked around to meet her with a smile on his face, which dropped instantly when he noticed the pain and anger in her eyes. Bella was seething.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. Bella held up the envelope, Sam instantly recognised what she was holding.

"What is this?" she demanded. Paul's face fell the instant he recognised what was in her hand. Bella threw the papers at him. "What the hell is going on?" she shouted.

Paul tried to speak, but he couldn't think of what to say. Bella walked to the front door.

"Wait!" Paul shouted. He grabbed her arm, Bella stopped and turned.

SLAP!

Paul's face burned as he stepped back, a red handprint started to appear on his cheek. Bella turned and practically ran out the door. She didn't stop until she got to the apartment. He side was throbbing and her hand ached.

Paul stood stunned as he turned to Sam and Jared "what just happened?" Jared asked, he had no clue what was in that envelope. Sam laughed "I like this girl" he shouted as he smacked Jared on his back.

The next day Sam had the task of finding Bella. He didn't want to show up at her home, so he decided to find where she had been working.

He eventually found someone that knew where the auditor from New York was working. There were two desks in the room and only one was being used. A small looking man, who Sam could tell was trying really hard to make himself look more important than he was. Angel shot up when Sam entered.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he moved to meet him. Sam could smell Bella here; he knew he was in the right place.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan, I was told she was working in here" he said. Angel flinched

"Oh, yeah erm she was. I mean is, but she hasn't come in today" he stammered. As the time ticked by that morning Angel had slowly started to relax, her not coming in was a good sign to him.

Sam nodded and left without a word; a very stunning woman approached him as he turned to leave.

"Hi, are you the one looking for Bella?" she asked. Sam stop in his tracks she was breath taking.

"Erm yeah" 'smooth' he thought to himself.

Emily smiled "she called in sick today, she said she will work from home. I will tell her you were looking for her when she comes back in, if you like" she offered.

Sam smiled "no, that's ok. I will just come back" he took her hand and gave it a kiss. Emily blushed as she watched Sam leave. 'Who on earth was that?' she thought to herself as she made her way back to her desk.

Sam banged on the door to her apartment. "I know you are in there Bella" he shouted. "My name is Sam, I am a friend of Paul's. Please let me in" Bella wanted to ignore him, but his banging was becoming annoying.

She walked slowly to the door and yanked it open. "What!" she demanded, she recognised him as one of the guys behind Paul yesterday.

"Paul sent me to find you. He wants to talk, to explain things" he said. Bella stood and thought for a moment. 'This might be easier than I thought' Sam said to himself she seemed to be thinking it over.

With a glare Bella shouted 'NO!' and slammed the door.

'Uh Oh" thought Sam, 'maybe not then'

 **There you all go, hope you all like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your patience, I'm not going to keep repeating that I am sorry for lack of updates (though I am). Read my profile to see the reason as to why I haven't updated in about a year.**

 **Hope this makes up for it.** **btw M rated material in this bit**

Sam stood awkwardly at the door, unsure of what to do. Eventually, he decided to knock again. Bella opened the door after a few minutes and glared.

"What are you not getting, I said no. Now leave me alone!" she ordered as she slammed the door in his face again. Sam reluctantly left, he called Paul as he left her building.

"I'm sorry man, she wouldn't come" he said. He really felt bad for Paul. He had known Paul for years, seen him with many different kinds of women.

When they had been younger, it was Paul that would have a different woman almost every week in his bed. He was known as a bit of a player, but the women knew that when they slept with him.

Ever since Jessica, Paul hasn't been the same. Sam took on that mantle, but he wasn't like Paul. He only ever did one-night stands, he never went for a second night. It was always just a bit of fun.

Sam returned to Paul, he sat at his desk looking at some papers. As he got closer her recognised them as the papers about Bella.

"I am such an idiot" he said, Sam nodded in agreement.

"I could have told you that" he quipped, trying to make his friend laugh. It didn't.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Paul asked as his wolf howled in pain. Sam nodded; Paul sighed.

"What should I do?" he asked his long-time friend.

"All you can do is give her time, give her some space for a couple of days. Then, try again" Paul nodded and looked back down. Sam took that as his cue to leave. Kim smiled at him as he left "hold all his calls today and cancel any meetings he has. Also, leave him be, don't let anyone in his office except me or Jared. He isn't himself at the moment".

Kim nodded and started making phones calls.

It had been a few days since the incident with Paul, though her side still hurt, but she needed to get back to the office. She hadn't been able to focus on work whilst she had been home. Instead she binged watch TV shows she normally never had time for.

"Morning Bella, glad to see you back. How are you feeling?" Emily asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing better, not fully back to myself but working will help" she smiled. Emily nodded and then blushed.

"There was a man here a few days ago, looking for you" she said.

"What man?" Bella asked, half hoping it was Paul and half hoping it wasn't.

"I didn't get his name, but he was tall, very handsome, tanned with dark hair" she described him. 'Well that could have been Paul, Sam or the other one she had seen. "He said he would come back in" she finished hopefully.

"Then I guess I will wait and see" she said as she made her way slowly to the office.

Angel practically jumped out of his skin when he saw her walk in. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as she sat down to work. He stuttered and shuffled some papers on his desk.

"I just …. erm wasn't expecting you, is all" he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Are you ok? Do I need to get someone?" Bella asked. Angel shook his head and motioned towards the door before leaving. Bella started after him in confusion, Emily walked in.

"What's eating him?" she asked. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me" she said, "where did that box of files go?" Angela walked back outside and came in a moment later carrying the box.

"Angel wanted me to send it back, saying you wouldn't need it anymore. I kept it until you came back, just in case" she explained as she placed it down on the desk.

"Why would he think I wouldn't need it anymore? I only just got it" Bella asked curiously. Emily shrugged and left closing the door as she went.

After an hour of looking over spread sheets there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Bella, but you have a visitor. It's the guy from before" Emily said with a blush rising over her cheeks.

"Send him in" she sighed 'might as well get this over with' she thought.

Sam thanked Emily as he past her, which caused the poor girl to go week in the knees. Bella smiled slightly at that, remembering her response to Paul.

"Hello Bella" he said as she motioned for him to sit down.

"I haven't got long Sam, so this better be quick and if you are here to plead for Paul then don't. He needs to have the balls to face me himself" she really wasn't in the mood today.

Sam nodded "actually Paul doesn't know about this visit, I would take it as a kindness if he never found out" he asked. Bella was surprised.

"Make it quick" she didn't know what else to say.

"Look, I am not condoning what he did. He went about it in the wrong way, but I want you to understand why he did it. I know he won't tell you himself. The thing is though it will take a bit of explaining" he looked at her expectantly.

Bella sighed; she knew what he was saying. "Ok fine, just get on with it" she demanded.

"Good!" he exclaimed. "When we were younger Paul was a bit of a player, not because he had issues or anything, well he might have had some family issues. He just didn't want to get attached to anyone. Then he met her, Jessica.

She was the daughter of a work contact, she flirted with him. He wasn't as keen; he knew he wasn't going to mess with her because of her father.

She somehow wormed her way into his heart, and for the first time ever, he fell in love. She seemed to fit in almost every part of his life. We didn't get along with her, but she made him happy, so we kept quiet.

They dated, they seemed to go together really well. She always wanted to go out and he indulge her, going to parties he didn't really want to go too. After a year and a half, he started talking to us about asking her to marry him" Bella was at the edge of her seat as she listened.

"Goes without saying that, we weren't thrilled at the idea, but we didn't say anything. He had the ring, a gift from a grandmother he never knew. One day, he told her he would be working late and that he would see her tomorrow. Instead, was going to go home and set the place up and then ask her to come over.

He had given her a key sometime before, but he didn't think she would be there. So, when he saw his lights on. He was confused. He found her lying on his bed. He said that he thought she had figured out he had lied and was surprising him.

You see, she was laying naked on his bed, he was about to step inside when she started talking, at first, he thought she was speaking to him, but she was speaking to someone else. That's when he noticed the sound of running water suddenly stop.

She said some things that were awful about Paul, basic gist is that she was only with him for his money. The plan was to get married, divorce him and take half or more if she could.

Thing is, that plan wouldn't have worked, because Paul would have asked for a prenup. That was the only thing we said he had to do, to get our blessing, sufficed to say he broke up with her then and there".

The wheels in Bella's head was turning so fast she couldn't keep up. Sam wasn't finished.

"When he met you, it was the first time since then that he has shown any interest in someone" Sam leaned forward and took hold of one of Bella's hands. "he really likes you Bella, but he's scared of that happening again. He doesn't know how to trust anyone new, please give him another chance" he pleaded.

Bella sighed "I figured he was a wealthy man, just from where he lives alone and that he has a chauffeur, but he could have just talked to me. Asked me about my life who I am and all that" she was frustrated but less angry now.

"That's true and there is more to this story, but he really needs to be the one to say the rest" Sam said cryptically.

"I will think about it" she said to him. Sam nodded and smiled.

"That's all I ask, now that I have taken up some of your time, I will leave you to it" he got up and left. Bella slumped in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Everything ok?" Emily asked. Bella nodded, but didn't move.

Bella decided to lose herself in her work, until the box was empty. She was now confidant of how they were doing it, she just couldn't figure out who. She decided to call it quits when Emily came through to say goodbye. She walked out with Emily and smiled as she watched her walk away.

Bella sluggishly walked back to the apartment, once she reached Paul's street she stopped.

'Should I go see him?' she thought to herself. Without realising it her feet had taken her up to his door. She hesitated for a second before knocking.

As Paul reached the door, her smell washed over him. 'Bella' was his only thought as he opened the door. There she stood shyly at his doorstep.

"Bella?" he asked, for a moment his brain thought it might be a trick from the lack of sleep. Bella gave him a small smile as she nodded not quite believing she was there herself.

"Can I come in?" she asked him. Paul nodded eagerly as he moved aside. Bella slowly passed him, it took all his willpower not to grab her and kiss her senseless.

"I thought I would give you a chance to explain" she said. He couldn't believe his luck, until he smelt Sam.

"Did Sam come to see you?" he asked, there was only a faint trace but still he had to know. Bella looked surprised but nodded.

"He didn't want you to know he had come to see me a second time" she said. Paul nodded as he shut the door and indicated she take a seat. Bella was thankful she didn't have a coat to give him, she wasn't sure what her body would do if they accidentally touched.

"What did he tell you?" he asked as he sat in the other chair. She noted that they were sat in the same positioned as before, when she was calming down after being attacked.

"He wanted me to understand your decisions a little bit. He told me about Jessica, not in great detail but enough" she whispered. "He was just being your friend" she added not wanting Sam to get in trouble.

"Was that all?" Bella nodded.

"Yes, he said you should tell me the rest" she explained.

Paul sighed, he should hate Sam for this but, it got Bella to speak to him so he might not be as angry at him for too long.

"He is a big part of the reason I've come over so, don't be mad at him. He was just trying to help" she pleaded to him, he smiled at her.

"Please Paul, I want to understand but I can't if you don't tell me" she lent forward and placed a hand on his. They both gasped in shock, Paul was the first to react.

He pulled her forward and crashed his lips on top of hers. It took a moment for her to respond. They both stood locked together. She moaned into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Paul in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her in place. He stroked his tongue across her lips and she eagerly opened them. Paul moaned as he explored her mouth her scent and taste filled his senses.

"Paul" Bella moaned as he broke the kiss and lavished her neck. She sighed into him; her sounds sent shock waves of desire down to his groin. There would be no way she would miss his obvious erection, Paul started to move them slowly.

"Bedroom" was all he said as he guided her on. Bella was too far gone to fully notice where they were until she felt the bed touch the back of her knees.

Bella knew she should stop this, that they should talk, but when his hands slid under her top and caressed her skin. All thoughts of stopping flew out of the window.

Paul ripped her top clean off, Bella thought she heard him growl as he saw her exposed skin. He pushed her back onto the bed, before ripping her skirt too. She had opted out of wearing pantyhose that morning, she was now glad she did.

He pulled off her shoes and stood staring up and down her body. Her black lacy underwear shone out against her pale skin. She should have felt self-conscious at his stare, it looked so primal, so hungry.

However, she found she liked it. Her panties were getting wetter as his eyes grew hungrier.

Paul eventually started to undress himself, painstakingly slowly. Bella decided she couldn't wait. She knelt up in front of him and kissed him hungrily. She then took hold of his shirt between two buttonholes and pulled as hard as she could.

She heard the ping of buttons flying but she didn't care. He took the hint and removed what was left of his shirt as she started on his belt.

He pushed her back to were she had been before as he pulled down both his trousers and boxers in one stroke. He now stood naked in front of her. His thick erection standing to attention.

His muscles rippled as he crawled over her and claimed her lips once more. Paul's hand were everywhere, whatever his hand touched. A blaze of heat ignited. Bella panted as he explore every curve.

"Bella?" he whispered as she hooked a finger around her panties. She knew what he was asking her, but she was too breathless to speak. So, she nodded to him. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Paul ripped away her underwear like he had done with her clothes. He latched onto one nipple as it puckered at him, gripping the other roughly. Soon, he turned his attention onto the other. Bella couldn't remember how to breathe.

No man had ever touched her like this, it was if Paul was a man starved of water for years and she was the water he had yearned for.

Paul moved lower and Bella gasped as she watched Paul's head move in-between her legs. He kissed her wet lips and Bella almost jumped in pleasure.

Paul gripped her hips to keep her steady as he licked up and down her folds, before circling her clit. Bella moans grew louder as he played with her, no longer able to wait he crawled up her body.

"Bella, I want you" he moaned into her mouth, Bella sighed blissfully.

"You have me" she promised. Paul lined himself up with her hole, rubbing his cock up and down. As soon as he felt his cock was perfectly coated with her juices he slowly pushed forward.

"Wait!" Bella called ….

 **What will happen? Wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for everyone's patience and love, I have lost my will to write recently. I am trying to find it sorry if this is a bit mean** **xx I hope this chapter makes up for the delay al little bit**

… "Wait!" Bella called out.

Paul shot up, panting. He looked around in a daze. Expecting to see Bella laid beside him. Instead all he saw was his empty office.

His office was dark, save from the glare from his computer screen. He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and sighed.

He picked up his phone,

"2am? Really?" he said out loud to the darkness. He got up, turned off the computer and headed home. He left a note on Kim's desk before he left.

' _Kim, cancel everything tomorrow. I am not going to be in, Paul'_

As he got to the top of his street, he stopped. He looked down at his house and sighed. His home, a place he had decorated and restored himself, a place that once looked warm and inviting, now stood cold and empty.

He sighed, he wanted to see Bella desperately. She had refused to see him, even speak to him. He looked ahead, towards the house she lives in and before he could talk himself out of it, he headed for her.

Her apartment building was dark save for a light in one set of windows.

"Bella?" he said in a whisper and as if she heard it, she appeared at the window and peered out. Paul's heart stopped. She didn't look down.

Bella stared out at the city scape and sighed. Paul wanted to know what she was thinking. He raced inside using her scent to find her door.

He could hear her moving about inside. He raised his hand to knock, but he stopped. He stared at his raised hand willing it to lower.

He stepped back and sighed, he couldn't think of a good enough reason to be there at that time.

He left as quickly and as quietly as he arrived. He slammed his door closed and stomped to his room.

Bella awoke the next morning sluggishly, she had only just managed to get to sleep around 4am. She sighed as she got up and went for a shower. She hoped the hot water would help her wake up.

She strolled into the office; Emily smiled at her. Bella tried to smile back, but all she could manage was a half-smile. Emily frowned.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, just tired," she said as she opened the door to the office. Angel was sat at his desk, he jumped when she opened the door. She was in no mood for him today.

She headed to her desk and started to go through the paperwork in the box again. Angel looked at her in surprise.

"What's in that box?" he asked, as he stood up.

"This is the box I asked you for, the one Emily was able to get for me, I am going back through it." she said.

"Oh yeah, I erm I remember. I did try and get it, but they told me it would take a few weeks to come." He didn't sound so sure. Bella raised an eyebrow at him and then continued to work.

"The why did you try to have it sent back when I was off ill?" she asked accusingly. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought you were finished with it," he said lamely. Bella shook her head at him in disbelief. "Have you found anything useful?" he asked.

"Yes and no," she said cryptically.

"What does that mean?" he asked a little flustered. Bella could see his face turning pale. She had her suspicions about him for some time now, it seems like she was right to be suspicious.

"It means I have work to do and so do you," she said finishing the conversations. Angel rushed back to his desk and started to text someone on his phone. Bella did her best to ignore him.

After a few hours she was sure that Angel was up to something, she just had to figure out how. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Emily poked her head through and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but just a heads up. People from head office are coming around for an inspection. They will be here in about ten minutes. Sorry for the last-minute notice but I was only just told too." She was blushing as she spoke which had Bella curious. The only other time Emily had blushed like that was when Sam came to see her.

Angel seemed to go even paler. Before either of them had a chance to even move there was a knock on the door. Angel seemed frozen so Bella called for them to come in.

Emily opened the door, her face the colour of a tomato.

"This is the floor manager's room. Normally this room only has one person in it, but we have a special auditor in from New York." She spoke as two large men walked in.

Bella gasped in shock. Sam and Paul stood in the doorway looking at her. Bella was in shock; she couldn't understand what was happening.

"Ah Bella, it's nice to see you again." Sam greeted as he stepped forward holding his hand out. She took it slowly. He then turned his attention the Angel, who shrank back. Bella couldn't take her eyes of Paul.

'What did Emily say? Visitors from head office. That means Paul works for this company too,' Bella's mind was racing.

"Hello, I remember you. My name is Sam and you are?" he asked as he held his hand out to Angel.

"I'm … I'm Angel, the team manager," he stammered.

"Ah great, you can show me around. I want to see everything and who better to show and tell me everything than the manager." Angel was pretty much manhandled out of the room. Sam shut the door behind him with a smirk.

Paul stood staring at Bella. Neither moved nor spoke. Bella was still in shock.

"Bella?" Paul said as he took a small step forward. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Bella nodded slowly, then shook her head.

"Am I ok? Are you serious? Just who the hell are you?" she demanded. Paul sighed.

"I will tell you, just don't freak out," he asked. Bella glared at him.

"When we first met, I only told you my first name," he said. Bella nodded. "Well my last name is … Lahote," the wheels in Bella's head started turning, her brows creased.

"Lahote? As in the Lahote Development Company? As in the company I work for?" she asked. He nodded. "So, does that means that your the owner of the Lahote Development Company?" she asked, again he nodded. "That means you are my bosses boss, right?" she said.

He nodded again and sighed. Bella went pale, Paul took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"I wanted to tell you when I found out who you were, but I couldn't until I knew more about you," he explained.

The background check flashed through her mind again, making her angry.

"You could have just talked to me!" she shouted. "Then you would have found out about me, I don't have any secrets."

Paul's shoulders sagged.

"I know I should have, but I've made a mistake like that before. Please give me a chance to explain properly," he pleaded. Bella shook her head.

"I'm sorry Paul but no, there's no point. We've already started off on the wrong foot too many times." She sighed "I will be finished here soon anyway and then I'm going back to New York," she said. She wasn't lying she just needed to connect the dots and then she was done.

Paul got out his cell phone. Bella watched curiously as he dialled and put it on speaker.

"What's up boss?" Bella recognised that voice. That was Jake, her boss in New York, the one that sent her here.

"Sorry to bother you Jake, but I am keeping Miss Swan in New Orleans for the time being. I need her expertise," Bella's eyes widened.

"Sure, no problem, thanks for telling me." Paul hung up and looked at her.

Bella was seething, Paul instantly realised he had just fucked up again. 'Fuck!' he thought as Bella packed up her things and left.

"Shit!" he shouted out to the empty room. Emily came in.

"Is everything ok sir? What happened with Bella? She looked really angry," she asked. Paul walked past her without saying a word.

Emily followed him and grabbed his arm, stopping him. Both Paul and Sam were looking at her in surprise.

"What did you say to Bella?" she accused him, surprised at her own voice.

"Excuse me?" Paul said. He could tell she had no clue who he was.

"Bella is a wonderful person and amazing at her job. She was fine before you came in, if …. If …. If you've fired her, I am going to complain about you." She sounded stronger than she felt.

Both Sam and Paul were impressed. Paul gently pulled her hand off his arm.

"I have not fired her." He assured her.

"But then why was she so angry?" Emily asked concerned. Sam stepped forward and took her hand out of Paul's.

"He most likely said something stupid and will now go and make up for it," he said cheekily. Emily smiled and blushed. Paul stared at the interaction curiously. 'Sam might not be so single soon' he thought as he left to find Bella.

 **Will he find her? And will she forgive him? Let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To everyone reading my stories. Thank you, you've really helped me find my joy in writing again.**

 **Melody-Rose-20, Asia-joanna-7334. You two really make me smile, thanks. This chapter is for you two.**

 **Bit of smut in this chapter.**

Bella slammed the door and threw her bag on the couch. She furiously removed her coat and threw it down.

"How could he? … the nerve of that man…Does he think he can just … Urgh!" she called out into her empty apartment.

She stopped and rubbed her eyes with a sigh. She then looked at her bag.

"If he can do it, then so can I!" she said as she rummaged for her phone. She quickly dialled her boss.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella," she answered.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. "I'm a little busy so it has to be quick, tell me what you need." Bella took a deep breath.

"I need you to tell Paul that you need me to come back to New York," she said. Jake was confused.

"What?"

"I was there when he called you, saying that he needed me to stay for my expertise. I need you to call him back and tell him you need me there," she knew this was a long shot.

Jake sighed into the phone; she could hear other voices too.

"I can't do that Bella, because … well it's because …" Jake wasn't sure what to tell her. Bella sighed.

"I know who he is, please just try." She begged. Jake was surprised, the other people in the room stopped talking.

"You know? What do you know, Bella?" he asked as Embry and Quil leaned closer.

"I know he is Paul Lahote, CEO of the Lahote Development company. The one that we all work for," it still felt surreal that he was who he was.

Jake, Embry and Quil all looked at each other in surprise. Jake nodded at Embry and he walked away, opening his phone.

"Hey Embry, what's up? You're on speaker, Paul's here too" Sam asked.

"Sam, Jake's on the phone with Bella Swan. The auditor we sent to you guys. She knows about Paul. What's going on? How did she find out?" he asked. Sam chuckled as he looked at Paul.

"Don't worry about that Embry, what does she want with Jake?" Paul asked.

"She wants Jake to tell you that he needs her to return to New York. Didn't you say to Jake that you needed her there?" Embry was really confused now.

"Just tell Jake to say that he can't or something like that," Paul said with a sigh.

"Hold on Paul, she got really mad when you rang Jake before. Do you think she will calm down if Jake says he can't do anything because you're the big boss?" Sam said Paul sighed again.

"That's true. Embry tells Jake to tell Bella he will see what he can do. That way she can calm down a bit," he said hopefully.

"Ok," Embry hung up, still confused and went back to Jake.

"… I don't understand what's taking so long. Can you tell him or not?" Bella asked getting frustrated.

Embry whispered into Jake's ear.

"All I can say Bella is that I will talk to him and see if I can, but I can't promise it will work. Ok?" he said.

Bella sighed 'at least that's something' she thought as she hung up. Jake rang Paul as soon as she did.

"Paul, what's going?" he asked.

"Paul's found his mate, and it's Bella Swan," Sam said with a smirk, slapping Paul on the back.

"What!" chorused three very surprised wolves.

"Yeah, that was his reaction too haha. Only one small problem, she is mad at him. Idiot here had me do a background check on her and she found out. She was pissed," he said whilst laughing. "Then, he sent me to talk to her instead of going himself. She refused to listen when he did finally go to her. He told her the truth of who he is and then called Jake to demand she stay."

"Sam!" Paul shouted, glaring at him. Sam sobered up and held his hands up in surrender. "I found out she works for me and I was surprised. You guys know it's been some time since a woman has entered my life. I didn't want history repeating itself." Paul practically collapsed into the chair.

"Look, Paul, I've known Bella for some time now. If you explain everything out to her and I mean everything! She will come around." Jake suggested.

"Exactly what I have been saying," Sam said crossing his arms across his wide chest. Paul glared at him.

Later that night after a nice long bath, Bella sat looking out of her window at the rain. She was lost in her own world when a knock on the door startled her.

Dressed in only her bathrobe she went to open it. She gasped when she opened the door. Paul stood breathing heavily. A very wet looking Paul. His, now, see-through white shirt clung to his very defined chest. Bella gasped as she watched droplets of water fall down his neck.

Paul stepped forward; Bella could feel the heat coming off his body. She stepped back; Paul stepped forward. Every step she took backwards, he took one forward. Until she was stopped by the couch.

"Bella?" he said in a whisper. Her mind had gone blank, all she could think about was his body. "Bella?" he said again.

She slowly lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She gasped as she saw the passion held in his eyes for her. Paul could hear her heart beating; he could smell her arousal. He stepped back and closed his eyes.

That gave Bella a moment to recover. She quickly moved, putting the couch in-between them.

"What are you doing here Paul?" she asked as she gripped her bathrobe tighter.

"I need to talk to you Bella, I need to explain everything. Please give me a chance to do that, promise you will hear me out." He was practically begging her. Bella sighed but nodded.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Let me get you a towel so you can dry off first," she needed him dry, he was becoming increasingly distracting. She rushed to get him some towels and stopped when she got back.

In her absence, Paul had removed his shirt. His chest glistened. She dropped the towels and gasped. Paul turned around; her arousal hit him with full force.

Before he could think about it, he rushed to her and kissed her with full force. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss. He ignited a passion in her that she never thought possible.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned when she felt his erection against her thigh.

He walked them to one of the doors in the room. Her bedroom. He lowered her down on the bed and leaned over her. He kissed down her neck, she moaned.

Paul opened her bathrobe and groaned. Bella was bare underneath. He continued down her neck, kissing along her collarbone. All Bella could do was moan.

Paul kissed down her chest before latching onto a nipple. Bella writhed in pleasure. One hand gripped his shoulder the other pulled at his hair. Pulling him back up her body.

"Paul," she moaned out as she crashed her lips onto his. His hand continued the path his lips had taken. Her clit was soaking wet. She gasped as he stroked her folds up and down. Her chest heaved as he stroked her.

Bella's hands travel down his chest to his belt buckle. She frantically started to open it up.

"Off," she ordered as she pushed him up. Paul stood up and quickly removed his pants. His thick, long erection pointed straight at her. Bella groaned. She held her arms out to him, Paul didn't need telling twice.

He lined himself up at her entrance and in one swift move, he was inside her. They both groaned. Paul started moving frantically. Paul wanted to savour his first time with Bella, but they were both too worked up.

Bella gripped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her.

Her head swarm in ecstasy, her core exploded in flames. She screamed out as her orgasm thundered through her. Paul followed soon after. His wolf fought to claim her. Paul lowered his head to her outstretched neck. However, at the last minute, he turned and bit the pillow.

Once he felt in control of his wolf, he lifted himself up and stared down at her. Bella was panting, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open.

"Beautiful," he whispered. She opened her eyes before he crashed his lips onto hers. They kissed for a few more minutes before Paul rolled to the side. "I still need to talk to you Bella," he said.

"I know," she panted. Bella got up and wrapped the robe around herself. She walked out into the living room and sat on the couch.

Paul put his pants back on and followed her. He sat across from her, unsure of where to start.

"Did Sam tell you anything?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"A little bit, about you being burned before. There was a woman," she started. Paul nodded.

"Her name was Jessica, I met her through a work contact. I thought she was beautiful, but I wasn't interested in dating her. She always seemed to be where I was, events, parties' things like that. I didn't this it was unusual, as her father was there as well. Her company was enjoyable, after a while I realised that I started to look for her at events.

I started looking forward to going to things to see her. Then I asked her out and we started dating. Everything was great a first. Even though no one knew who I was, it was still clear that I was very high up in the company. I found out later that she figured out who I was.

I knew things were great with her and my friends, she wanted to live the high life. Go to events, be seen that type of thing. I didn't, obviously, but I went for her. They didn't want me to do things I didn't want to do.

Then I started thinking about asking her to marry me. I was excited about it. They weren't but they pretended to be happy for me. I planned it out perfectly, or so I thought. I knew she liked staying at my house. Not the one I live in now; I had a more modern up to date one. The house I am in now was being renovated at the time.

So, I lied to her telling her I had to work. Then I rushed home to put roses on the bed, light candles. You know, the whole romantic nine yards. I was going to ask her to come over and surprise her."

Bella watched him as he stared at his hands as he spoke. He fiddled with an imaginary piece of string at his pants. She took his hands and gripped them in hers, encouraging him to go on. He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"When I got home it wasn't as empty as I thought it would be. I could hear Jessica's voice coming from my bedroom. She was speaking and I thought she was speaking to me. I thought she had figured out my plan but then I heard the toilet go off. Then another voice, a male voice.

He asked her if she was sure about what she was doing and if she really wanted to marry me. I was confused, I thought it would be a surprise. Then Jessica laughed and she said that. She was only marrying me for what I could give her. Once she married me, she would get a divorce and take half of what I have.

She sounded so cold. He even asked her if she loved me. She laughed again and said no woman would love someone like me. A wannabe playboy that can't love anyone.

I was so angry, I barged in, told them both to get out. I said that she would never have gotten anything from me. As the only way, I would marry her is if she signed a prenup first. That was the one thing my friends insisted on. She tried apologised, tried to sweet talk me. I threw them out.

After that, I refused to go out publicly. I threw myself into work, even ignored the guys for a while. Nothing could pull out of that funk. When I met you, I had slowly started to return to normal." He moved closer to her.

"When I met you, you blindsided me. I vowed never to look at another woman, then bam! It felt different then it did with Jessica, with her it was slow and steady. With you, it was fast. Then you said that you work for me, I panicked. What Jessica did to me had been so scared, that I did some stupid things.

I know I should have talked to you, but I was scared. I just didn't know how to handle it. Please, forgive me and give me another chance." He begged, staring into her eyes.

 **What do you think? Should she forgive him, make him work for it or go back to New York? Let me know.**


End file.
